<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream of an Infernal sunset by Nemesi_Kore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594212">Dream of an Infernal sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi_Kore/pseuds/Nemesi_Kore'>Nemesi_Kore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AkaKuro Week 2018, Angel Kuroko Tetsuya, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Demon Akashi Seijuurou, Demon!Akashi Seijuurou/Angel!Kuroko Tetsuya, Indeed it would be better to say, Lucifer Akashi Seijuurou, M/M, for, like the biblical Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi_Kore/pseuds/Nemesi_Kore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the most beautiful cherub, the strongest, the favorite of God.<br/>His forbidden love with the blue-haired angel led him to rebel, to go against everything and everyone just to protect their union. To go against God.<br/>Hell was the price to pay. Hell and eternal suffering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream of an Infernal sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, my beautiful cute demons! I hope you will like it &lt;3.</p><p>P.s. When I write I let myself be inspired by the music I listen to. I won't list my entire soundtrack, don't worry lol, but I would like you to listen to a particular song that is my background for this fanfiction: "Angel's arm" by Tango with Lions.</p><p>Here are the lyrics:<br/>I cleaned my conscience but now it starts<br/>I got so wicked<br/>I don’t see how, with us…<br/>Now I think I’m touching clouds<br/>and I feel I play with feathers<br/>but I fear I play with you, instead,<br/>in my hands.<br/>Where is this sign that would drive me right?<br/>A hand, filmy, in mine<br/>is fumbling my way into this<br/>Couldn’t you notice I can’t get through?<br/>Couldn’t you see in me<br/>clawing at you?<br/>Now I feel I’m detuned and lost<br/>I feel I missed the rail<br/>Couldn’t you be mine?<br/>Now I feel I play with feathers<br/>Now I think I’m touching clouds<br/>Angel’s arms…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How many days had passed since the last fugacious glance at that anguished figure and at his blue eyes full of grief. Akashi couldn't make an accurate estimate.<br/>
Time eluded its quantification, ceasing to flow linearly.<br/>
It just didn't exist.</p><p>In that newly created dimension, everything was stagnant like a swamp in which a black net drags itself, entangling only dead things.<br/>
Akashi silently wandered across the obscure immensity of that Tartarus whose boundaries could not be seen.</p><p>Hell wasn’t an abyss where the fire devoured everything with its scarlet ferocity by blood reverberations, no!<br/>
Because burning means feeling! Because flames blaze like passion, like the rapture that two beings experience in their union!<br/>
Akashi had lost this union.</p><p>Only an oppressive pall of loss’s torment had come to life by forging itself through the dark desert that stretched as far as the eye could see.</p><p>Hell is a quagmire where life ceases to flow, where the heart petrifies itself… inert.<br/>
For Akashi, hell was the loss of the one he loved, it was the condemnation to that eternal black. No longer the blue of a swollen river would have consoled him by his miseries.</p><p>No teal could be sighted in that dark solitude.</p><p>He who once was the first warlord of the heavenly host roved in his new demonic nature like an exile pilgrim.<br/>
He walked in the night air, meandered in the darkness until the cold of that endless night penetrated in him until he himself became darkness. He wanted to be carried away by the wind of murkiness.<br/>
This devouring monster.</p><p>Akashi had shaped himself into a new form, into a demonic essence born from an internal creation of personal conceptions, of superior intelligence, not in conformity with the gregarious thought of the divine society of which he was a part; and by doing so he himself had become his creation, approaching the divinity.</p><p>The demon Akashi Seijuro was equal to God.</p><p>But at what price.</p><p>The constant research for appeasement had been configured with the pursuit of knowledge.<br/>
And knowledge is a source of pain.<br/>
When Akashi inquired into the eternal questions in a shambles of whys unanswered, he had worn himself out in a desperate inner struggle, no longer, moreover, being supported by a dogma that settles everything.<br/>
And when the vertical direction of his desire for infinity, for absolute, was amputated by a frustrating reality, the desire to win the conflict in his spirit, to assert his absolutism within himself and to the rest of the universe, led him to a rebellion in which salvation resided right in his own spirit.</p><p>But all this made sense only if shared with Kuroko because it was the angel that made spring in Akashi the feeling of rising. It was Tetsuya's strength, Tetsuya's utter love, that made life stream into Akashi's body.<br/>
Only in dividing the existence with Kuroko, only in facing reality (and sometimes to brawl) with the heavenly-eyed angel Akashi Seijuro felt as a complete and fulfilled man.</p><p>But Tetsuya was no longer part of his reality.</p><p>The entirety that he gave without parsimony no longer existed and this deletion of integrity made Akashi an individual split into two. To die inside means to take on yourself the bifurcation of the collapsed world.<br/>
Kuroko gave to the whole a sense of uniformity, between the universe and Akashi, like the texture of a damask fabric masterfully interwoven with esteemed threads.</p><p>And it is because of the lost totality that man experiences his fall.</p><p>Frowning, the demon with black wings and red hair continued to advance in his damnation. The thought of those who could no longer have, more and more vague, spectrally hovered in the head, melting like the watercolor of a sky on which tears spill over, liquefying the faint nuances of aquamarine.</p><p>The lack for those colors that he loved so much and that he coveted to see again, for those two blue fire opals, awakened a deep affliction within Akashi's soul, a dense suffering where a horrifying desire for destruction was entangled.</p><p>And sometimes, in that timeless time of a perpetual night, the memory of Tetsuya came like a sudden fist to the unarmed and unprepared heart, as always it is towards life.</p><p>Akashi, in that infernal dimension, no longer knew peace, even if he contemplated calm darkness. Disquiet and melancholy were his only companions.</p><p>//</p><p>Akashi slowly walked on a beach of black sand shimmering like hot asphalt. Heterochromic eyes embraced the extent of a motionless sea, with terrifying black waters.<br/>
The wan face sealed with an impious expression and the look made fierce by that golden chondrodite sun embedded in his left eye that terrified more than enlightening.</p><p>The soft lips were vibrating slowly. A sad melody made its way from Akashi's throat, dispersing in a muffled murmur.<br/>
A song that Kuroko often hummed when they were together and</p><p>
  <em>What were the words?</em>
</p><p>Akashi tried to catch them in his mind.</p><p>The notes danced around like moths in the night and accompanied his hesitant soul towards reassuring melancholy: the waves of the sea at nightfall, the violet light of the summer sunset; when everything can happen and despairs are distant memories.</p><p>The reminiscence of a life spent with Tetsuya and of how the angel made him see the world shine, procured in Akashi a spasm of regret.<br/>
Nostalgia mantled everything like a smoky fog that numbs the perception of distant memories.</p><p>The nostalgia of a sweet scent, of a light, of a moment.<br/>
The longing of the sea, of its infinite reverberation in the eyes of Tetsuya.<br/>
Of the perfume of Tetsuya which gave birth, inside Seijuro’s hearth, stars flowers in the colors of the aquatic abysses.</p><p>
  <em>I need infinite blue, to sink into the depths of water.</em>
</p><p>Nostalgia for the moments spent with Kuroko and the awareness that they will never come back: thus melancholy is born.<br/>
What melancholy is made of but broken illusions, past remembrances, sensations faded in the emptiness of the advancing time.<br/>
Melancholy is gray, like the limbo of a black hell full of repressed nightmares.</p><p>No more the blue dominates the inner and outer world of Akahi.</p><p>The sparks of his dreams, of his reminiscences and his unrealized, many unexpressed desires, lingered throughout the Erebus. And they fell back like ashes. Ash that covers everything in gray.</p><p>
  <em>I'm dissolving into the ashes of my own visions.</em>
</p><p>Akashi had burned so much in the past as the hell he lived and now there was nothing left but this impalpable, cinereal ash.<br/>
It made everything muffled and silent, even his spirit.</p><p>Blowing on it some embers would return to burn like the red fire of passion? Or is it all inexorably extinct?<br/>
We cannot escape nothingness that destroys everything. And it leaves only an empty casing that reverberates just with distant echoes, vague memories and ungranted wishes.</p><p>//</p><p>Akashi returned to his fortress perched on sharp rocks. A crenellated tower rose straight up towards the plumbean sky as a blasphemy to God.<br/>
He entered his chamber. The echo of his footsteps bounced through the stone walls chasing him with eerie reverberations.<br/>
In a section of the room, situated in the in the recess of a wall, lay a mirror whose ebony frame braided baroque lines with acanthus leaves in floral and irrational forms.<br/>
Akashi approached the reflective metal. His double appeared on that surface of artificial water.</p><p>
  <em>Who knows where my soul is trapped.</em>
</p><p>They say eyes are the mirror of the soul.<br/>
And those eyes, where an impetuous red cinnabar and a sublime gold in all its absolutism that cannot be understood by the mortal mind and therefore is feared were blended, those eyes did nothing but reflect the loss of Akashi, his darkness.</p><p>From the mirror, his spirit accused him through those eyes lost in the black pit of his tomb, and whispered to him: "how could you allow it?"<br/>
And Akashi didn't know what to answer.</p><p>
  <em>These eyes don't belong to me. They're fading... They're fading into the night.</em>
</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>Kuroko kneeled down hours and hours on the edge of the dark precipice descending like a downward spiral. The infinite sorrow made a painful act even to breathe.</p><p>He yearned for reunification with the other half of his whole, he wanted to make Akashi feel that he was still there, that he had not stopped thinking about him, loving him, wanting him, that his presence was there, along with his Lucifer, and that he would never abandon him.</p><p>Then Kuroko closed his eyes and turned to the silvery sphere that ruled the sky of the angels, his sky.<br/>
“Please, Moon, mother of all poems, ethereal flame that glows in the night and guides us through the darkness of the heart, instill consolation to the beloved soul who lies tormenting himself in the abyss of hell. I beg you, give to him whom I love the strength and the knowledge that our love will never fade away.”</p><p>In the sidereal vault, the moon gleamed.</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>Akashi continued to remain motionless in front of the mirror,  however, he looked, but no longer saw its surface. The eyes wide and empty. From the window of his room, the livid horizon could be seen.<br/>
A distant little dot, unrelated to that shadowy world, peeped into the ether.</p><p>Akashi began to perceive within himself a feeling of increasing warmth… teeming, persistent. A cerulean shimmer gently caressed the floor of the room. The demon was surprised.<br/>
"What's this? A residue of desire for life or just my illusions? "</p><p>The luminescence came from the window. He looked thru it and peered up with a frowning look.<br/>
A silvery shading glint floated on that night limply like a dreamlike vision with the falling of dawn.<br/>
How could a light survive in that place of darkness?</p><p>Akashi's eyes widened. <em>It's really a light in the sky or it's just a deception of my emptiness, where all the blues of the world go to dip their brush in the black ink of the darkness of my heart… the place where they go to die.</em></p><p>But then that spectrum of mesmerizing light turned into something familiar.<br/>
Akashi could not refrain from extending his arm, his hand wide open, towards that bright source.<br/>
Because yes! No doubt! His body had been invested by a vivid and silvery lunar gleam, as if the small, powerful satellite was really there, to encircle him with its lacteous pearlescence, like it had done a thousand times when, skin to skin, he lay in a voracious hold with one of its angelic sons.<br/>
With Tetsuya.</p><p>And Akashi felt as if he had returned home after endless eons and eons of exile.</p><p>“Tetsuya…”</p><p><em>Tetsuya…</em><br/>
His angel's name formed a comforting and yet corrosive mantra in his mind.<br/>
Abstinence for Kuroko's body, his tempting flesh, was momentarily relieved thanks to that embrace of silver light.</p><p>Akashi almost caressed that beam of glow that flooded him from the window; he moved his hands as if he had Tetsuya under him as if he were touching him. His fingers intertwined with the metallic radiation that became more and more thick.</p><p>Some powder was glimpsed according to the movements of the head, infinitesimal crushing of silver dust. With dreamy gaze and still incredulous expression, Akashi ran a hand through it.<br/>
Two small diamantine drops solidified on his palm.</p><p>Tears that he could no longer pour. The tears of an angel.</p><p>Akashi squeezed the hand that held them in desperate fury, nails almost stuck in the palm. He clenched his eyes. With anguish brought his fist to his lips.</p><p>An infernal scream lacerated the harsh nocturnal silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suffering x Akashi is real (I'm sorry)</p><p>P.P.S. I always thought Akashi was a totally Luciferian character (in the decadent-romantic sense of the word... I mean like John Milton's Lucifer or Lord Byron's, etc.)...<br/>The anti-hero hero par excellence. He is the perfect archetype of the end-of-the-century introspection novels, a real dostoevskian character.<br/>All Akashi's thoughts in this fanfic are in part my conception of what happened in canon. </p><p>If you want to comment on it I would be happy. ( For any kind of comment I would be delighted, tbh ).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>